candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Frog
This article is about the candy frog that first appeared in Cereal Sea. If you are looking for the character that first appeared in Glazed Grove, see Freddie. The Candy Frog is an element that was introduced in the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea. The first level with the candy frog is level 606. Properties 610 frog 1.png|To use the frog, click on the frog first...... 610 frog 2.png|...Then click on the square you want it to go! 610 frog 3.png|Just make sure the frog is NOT directly under the ingredient and you should be fine. 610 frog 4.png|Repeat the same steps for the other ingredients. One of the unique things about the candy frog is that it does not disappear when matched, nor is it affected by gravity (i.e. if a space below it is empty, it will remain in place and candies from either side will drop into the gap. Candies above the candy frog will rest above it unless they fall into gaps on either side). The candy frog is movable by the player, however, and can be moved to make normal matches with other candies of its own colour, or to combine with other special candies as noted below. If it is placed on a conveyor belt, it will also be moved along the direction at the end of a move (Level 1295 is an example). The candy frog consumes any candies it is matched with, destroyed via its special candy powers as noted below, or all candies destroyed by another special candy or combination when the frog is caught in blast radius. When the candy frog consumes enough candies, it will reach a state where a "Frogtastic!" voice is heard; that state is created when the frog is totally stuffed, making a belch, and rings are surrounding it. Then if you click it and select a part of the board, it will jump off the board and land directly on the part you selected, making an explosion and taking the surrounding 9 candies (3*3 area) on the place he lands (just like a wrapped candy); after that it changes colo(u)r. Any special candy created or combined with the candy frog will be consumed, and in the next match it will fire that special candy's effect; he will change appearance on the next special candies: *'Striped Candy': White stripes will appear on it; on the next match he will shoot the striped candy and clear either the row (if horizontal striped candy) or column (if vertical striped candy) he is on. *'Wrapped Candy': A wrapper will appear on it; on the next match he will shoot the wrapped candy effect, exploding and the 8 surrounded candies (3×3 area) are cleared. *'Colour Bomb': It will turn brown and sprinkles of the candy colour appears on; when swapped with another candy, the colour bomb's effect is triggered. Even in frogtastic state, the frog can still match with other candies, however it will not consume any special effect. If one move is going to give a special candy effect to the frog and feed him into frogtastic state at the same time, the special candy effect will be released immediately. It is also possible to swap a normal frog with a special candy. In most cases, the special candy will be activated and the frog will copy the special effect (including the direction of stripes, in case of a striped candy). Jelly fish is an exception however. If a specialized frog is combined with another special candy, the same effect will occur as if the frog were a regular special candy (i.e. a striped frog combined with a wrapped candy will have the normal striped & wrapped candy combination effect). *Currently there is an exception of the wrapped candy + colour bomb combination. On their own this will turn all candies of that colour into wrapped candies. However if a candy frog is involved in either side, the effect is the old "twice the colour bomb" one. In Dreamworld, if either colour on the moon scale matches the colour of the candy or in the case of a 5-colour level, the colour on the left side of the moon scale, the candies removed will feed the candy frog. See below section for differences. A candy frog can be covered by chocolate. In this case, it does not disappear, but keep his eyes visible. While breaking the piece of chocolate can free the frog, it is not possible to feed a frog under chocolate. There is also a variant where the frog is under a piece of locked chocolate. It can also appear in sugar chests, starting from level 1017. It is not possible to feed a frog in chest either. Platform differences Web version *When using a frog, it does a barrel roll each time it jumps, then it simply smashes the landing site. *Using a frog causes ingredients to delay their spawning timing. *If a matching of special candies involves a frog in frogtastic state, the scoring of special matching will occur, but the special candy does not appear. *During Sugar Crush, a frog is ignored by colour bomb explosion. *In Dreamworld, if Moon Struck hits the frog, it is fed normally. If there are not enough candies during the process, it is almost impossible to use the frog before moon struck ends, since the target colour does not spawn. *Using the frog when it is activated does not cost a move. Mobile version *When using a frog, it simply jumps, but upon landing, it regurgitates all the candies consumed. *Using a frog does not affect the timing of ingredients spawning. *When the frog is in frogtastic state, using it in special candy formations will cause the special candy to be made as usual. *During Sugar Crush, a frog counts in colour bomb explosion and is worth 60 basic points. *If Moon Struck hits the frog, it will always become frogtastic, regardless of how many candies being removed. *Currently, if all of the only available moves involve the frog, shuffle will occur. This is a glitch. *Using the frog when it is activated costs one move. Trivia *Since it is the most complicated element, level 606 (especially on mobile) has became a tutorial level designed such that a player can get used to a Candy Frog. **This is the only advanced element which requires a dedicated tutorial. In fact, all other blockers and special elements need not to have tutorials at the time of its official introduction. *It can land on any candy, on liquorice swirls, and on candy bombs. If it is set off near icing, a layer is taken off. If it is set off near cake bomb, a slice of each quadrant affected is taken off. **It can even land on a tile with no candy on it. *The frog's explosion will override any object in his landing spot. For example, if he lands on a liquorice swirl with jelly below, the jelly will take one hit. As such, he cannot land on an ingredient since it cannot be destroyed. In the current version, when placed on an ingredient, the ingredient will disappear and the normal effects of the frog take place. This is most likely a bug. *It will make a sound every time it is interacted with. *On web, each few seconds, the frog stares on the left and right then to the centre; in mobile, he stares at you, then to the bottom right and back to the left. *It is the first new element since conveyor belts were introduced in Episode 37, Sticky Savannah. *It is not activated during Sugar Crush even if it is in Frogtastic phase. Furthermore, the special candy which the candy frog contains will NOT activate during sugar crush, unless something else hits the frog. **In old versions, it can be fed during sugar crush, which is meaningless. As of current version, it will not consume candies during sugar crush, but can still be matched. *A "wrapped" candy frog will only explode once instead of twice. This includes wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations with the candy frog. *The candy frog appears in Glazed Grove as a character. *Candies blown away by a Cake Bomb do not feed the candy frog. *If the candy frog is combined with a special candy, this frog does not count toward the required order. For example, if you combine candy frog and striped candy, the frog becomes striped. But this frog does not count towards the striped candy order, even though it has the same effect as a normal striped candy. **However, using a frog does not cause conveyor belts to move, or (web only) bombs to tick. *By making a Striped + Wrapped combination, if one of them is a candy frog, the giant "candy" will look like a giant frog. **On mobile version, if the frog has a wrapper, it will not disappear before the combination ends. On web version it will disappear quickly. *This is the last element to be introduced officially in Dreamworld. **By real life timeline, after release of Hoax Hollow, popcorns and UFOs appears in some Dreamworld levels as replacement of toffee tornadoes. *So far, none of the levels has more than one candy frog on the board. *Oddly on web version, when there is a frog covered in locked chocolate, his eyes are above the lock which is supposed to be above the chocolate. The mobile version places the eyes at correct layer. *This is a rare occurrence: if the frog has a valid match, but after moving the frog and before matching, if candies slide down due to the frog being moved, and it causes the supposed matching become invalid, the frog will return to his previous location and this does not count as a move. *Level 1421 is the first level to feature a candy frog in a liquorice lock. When the frog is in the liquorice lock it can be freed like a normal candy but the first match you make that frees the frog will not charge the frog up at all. Also, combining a colour bomb with a candy that has the same colour as the frog will not free it. **It was originally supposed to appear in level 1330. *This element's Soda counterpart is Sprinkleshell. Both elements exhibit personification and anthropomorphism. They are also introduced at advanced levels. Like the Candy Frog, you can also feed candies and activate his power. His power is that he can eliminate a colour without spending a move, like a colour bomb. However, the candy frog can be any one of the six candy colours, appears on the board and needs to be matched with candies of its colour to activate. The Sprinkleshell always requires cyan candies, does not appear on the board and requires different quantities of candies to activate, based on the level. It also does not cost any moves to use, unlike the candy frog. *Following the buff of level 1418, the candy frog has appeared in more forms/ways than almost any other element. It appears on the board in level 606, covered in chocolate in level 865, in a sugar chest in level 1017, covered in locked chocolate in level 1071, in marmalade in level 1418 and in a liquorice lock in level 1421. It has also appeared in at least one 3 coloured level, 4 coloured level, 5 coloured level and 6 coloured level, meaning that it can be any one of the 6 candy colours. It has also appeared in all 6 level types, as of level 1746. *While it's possible to put the frog on a conveyor belt, there never used to be a level that was designed in such a way that the frog appeared on the conveyor belt at the start, until level 1750. Would you consider the Frog a blocker? Yes No Would you consider the frog unknown gender, male, or female? Male Female Unknown Walkthrough Gallery Candy Frog (Facebook)= Frog1.png|Candy frog on PC (blue) Frog2.png|Candy frog on PC (green) Frog3.png|Candy frog on PC (orange) Frog4.png|Candy frog on PC (purple) Frog5.png|Candy frog on PC (red) Frog6.png|Candy frog on PC (yellow) Frog25.png|Colour bomb frog (blue) Choco Frog.png|A candy frog covered with chocolate. Frog-artwork.png|Candy Frog artwork |-| Candy Frog (mobile)= Frog1 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (blue) Frog2 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (green) Frog3 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (orange) Frog4 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (purple) Frog5 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (red) Frog6 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (yellow) |-| Animation= Candy Frog Animating.gif|Animating candy frog (PC) Candy Frog Horizontal Striped.gif|Horizontal Striped Candy Frog Candy Frog Vertical Striped.gif|Vertical Striped Candy Frog Candy Frog Wrapped.gif|Wrapped Candy Frog Candy Frog Colour Bomb.gif|Colour Bomb Candy Frog Candy Frog in Chocolate Animating.gif|Candy frog in chocolate (animation) Candy Frog in Sugar Chest Animating.gif|Candy frog in sugar chest Candy Frog in Chocolate is locked by Liquorice lock Animating.gif|Candy frog in chocolate is locked by liquorice lock Candy Frog in Liquorice Lock.gif|Candy frog in liquorice lock Alert Candy Frog.gif|Alert Candy Frog Candy Frog Selection Area.gif|Selection Area |-| Game appearance= Screenshot 2014-07-15-10-17-57.png|Effect of candy frog when it lands on a square with regular candies around it Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it.png|Effect of candy frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-42-36.png|Candy Frog generating a shock wave after it lands on a square. Screenshot 2014-07-15-10-20-08.png|Candy frog during sugar crush Reality level 615 sugar crush.png|The candy frog has stripes on it. However, it is not activated during sugar crush. Screenshot 2015-06-18-21-25-23.png|The frog is in a wrapper larger than those for a candy (mobile) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-37-47.png|Striped candy + Wrapped candy Frog = Giant frog with the wrapped candy under it (mobile) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-39-39.png|Striped candy Frog + Wrapped candy = Giant frog without the wrapped candy under it (mobile) |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Candy frog in Google Play Store |-| CCS TV ad= Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Frog Candy frog consuming a striped candy.png|Candy frog consuming a striped candy Candy frog in frogtastic phase.png|Candy frog in frogtastic phase Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy